Come and Join Us
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Al spends the night at Malfoy Manor and gets a night he'll never forget! Contains Slash Explicit sex DO NOT FLAME!


**Come and Join Us by HPFangirl71**

"Thinking of joining us Albus or just going to stand there watching?"

Albus was startled by that smooth clear drawl being directed his way. He was beneath the invisibility cloak, how could Mr. Malfoy know he was there. He gulped back a healthy dose of guilt before removing the cloak and revealing his position near the doorway.

"How did you know I was here?" he whispered, his voice dry with embarrassment.

Mr. Malfoy chuckled as he answered.

"I know about the cloak Albus. I've known about it since your father spent most of our sixth year hiding beneath it and following me around the school. Don't feel bad, stealth was never his forte either…"

Albus saw a smirk play across the older man's lips and it was so strangely beautiful there.

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't mean to intrude… I'll just be going I guess"

Albus turned and bent to pick up the discarded cloak when he heard the man behind him speak again.

"Did you miss the part where I asked you to join us?"

All the blood rushed directly to Albus' groin at the thought. He'd come sneaking after his best mate Scorpius while visiting at the manor. He'd followed out of curiosity but he'd never expected to find him here, doing the things, he'd just seen. He turned his head to take in the sight of his friend lying upon a blanket in front of the fireplace, his body completely naked as was his father's as well. He'd walked in on the two men practically fucking each other and yet for some reason it had been erotic and exciting. Now Mr. Malfoy was asking him to join them… could he, better yet should he?

"Come play with us Al… I don't mind sharing"

Scorpius had a happy grin plastered upon his face and Al could see that the boy really wanted him to join them. He'd always had a hard time saying no to Scorpius ever since they'd been sorted together. He took a tentative step forward and took in another nervous breath as Scorpius reached out for his hand. Mr. Malfoy reached for his wand and quickly had Albus' clothing removed. He blushed slightly as the two men perused his sudden nakedness. Scorpius pulled him down toward the blanket and immediately he was inching forward to claim Al's lips.

Al was shocked at the intimate contact at first but then he found himself giving in, letting Scorpius' mouth claim his own. He moaned around the kiss and found his hands exploring Scorpius' soft skin. He'd always found his best mate quite attractive so it didn't take much to convince himself that this was something he definitely wanted. Scorpius let a hand reach between them and Al found his hard on encased in warm fingers and he couldn't help but frott himself into their grip.

"Told you he wouldn't take much convincing"

Albus heard the words mumbled behind him as Mr. Malfoy's hard body slid up next to him. He could feel the man's erection pressing into his backside but instead of frightening him, it exhilarated him. He could feel the man's mouth on his neck and it felt so soft and warm that he tore away from Scorpius' lips to lean into Mr. Malfoy's bold embrace. Scorpius' lips trailed languidly down his neck and Mr. Malfoy's lips reached up to mesh with his own. Albus was shocked to find himself hungry for that kiss. His lips parted and he felt a wet tongue entering his mouth. He let his own tongue play teasingly with that moist appendage. The sudden loss of contact from those lips left Albus groaning.

"Are you sure this is what you want Albus?"

The question was only a whisper into Al's ear but he heard it just the same and was quick to answer.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I want this very much"

His eagerness was transparent in his words and the open look upon his youthful face. Mr. Malfoy's hand joined Scorpius in wanking Albus' cock and he let out a delighted gasp at the added contact.

"Call me Draco… after all it's only fitting for us to be on a first name basis… if I'm going to be fucking you"

The words were a bit crude but Al allowed them. He was nervous at the thought of the man's large cock breaching his body but he kept it to himself. He wanted to be fucked by Draco Malfoy and he also found himself wondering what it'd be like to fuck his best mate who was so very delicious and tempting kneeling naked in front of him. His friend's lips enveloped his cock in wet warmth that felt utterly delightful while the older Malfoy pressed two well-lubricated fingers into his arse. It felt so good to have all this attention from such handsome men and Al found himself reveling in such adoration of his body.

Albus Potter had surely never expected anything like this to happen when he'd agreed to stay at the manor house with Scorpius But you could never tell what people got up to behind the secrecy of closed doors. Al smirked to himself, this was definitely one secret he planned to keep… _all_ to himself.


End file.
